LIST OF CREATURES
Not included in this list are those familiars/companions/mounts which are widespread and well known, such as horses, camels, elephants, goats, cats, dogs, mechanical variants, etc. This is not to say they aren’t available, there are just too many to list! Please run any intended familiars/companions/mounts not on the list by the GM prior to use. AVAILABLE CREATURES Abgallians - “Ferry Men” These transports appear similar to the River Styx Ferry (which is also an Abgallian!), something akin to a humanoid shape (usually) and a boat-like structure. Both are the same entity, and though it isn’t necessary and is often purely for contextual show, many of the these will show the humanoid counterpart steering or guiding the boat. The look of both can vary, and most are considered either Fey outright, or connected to. Atarsils - “Morning Stars” Creatures of speed and bright light, they are very strong, capable of moving an entire house with just one. They are so bright, one cannot see their defined features, but they are excellent transports, if you don’t mind the wind in your hair. These are most definitely, technically considered Fey, though they tend to get a better reception than their kin. They are also more predictable, and less likely to trick you into a one-sided contract. Axels ''- Classic spidery mounts. Capable of being quite vicious, these mounts must be raised from hatchlings or not at all. Adults will endlessly fight you and never learn better, not to mention they often live in colonies and will search out the fate of their fellows, which means you’ll have a whole nest of them on your hands. Not to be confused with the Hortuk. Please don’t confuse them. You’ll probably be dead for it. ''Beholders - Another beast no one in their right, or wrong, mind would recommend you trying to tame, much less RIDE! Not only are they difficult to get into a position to saddle, they will forever try to usurp your position of power. While a handful of riders have been documented, almost all have met a terrible death at the hands of their former steeds. Blessing of Aether - This is a symbiotic creature whose origins are unknown. They are basically a pair of wings, and come in very diverse types, melding with the host. They provide flight as controlled entirely by the host in exchange for energy, and removing it will result in its death and at least severe damage to the host, if not death as well. The Blessings are said to be available via trial of the Aether Oracles, and the tests will change the person undergoing them mentally as well as physically. The initial bonding is incredibly painful, and initiates have gone through the entire process only to die during the final stage. Many believe the race of Tempests all undergo these rites as part of their transition into adulthood. Brooms! - Classic transport. Easy to create, enchant and manipulate. Their power, speed and movement is in accordance to the quality of the material and spells used to make them. Crowmaw - Subterranean wyrm that can grow to impressive 50ft lengths. Their mouths look similar to the skeletal beaks of crows, thus their name. They actively hunt, unlike most other wyrm, and are capable of both ambush and chase hunting. They consume their meals intact, no chewing!, by unhinging their bird-like jaws, and their stomach acids will digest just about everything; IoP (Items of Power) appear to be immune to their digestive system, and go right through. They can be difficult for most races to use as a steed because of their many barbs and hook-like structures across their bodies. This, however, makes them excellent rides for a horde of Hortuks. Crozard - Low-lying reptilian mounts, they can be quite dangerous to tame and train. They are ruled by their stomach if their training is not strict enough, and eat their meals wholesale, so they will not find anything left of you if you become a snack. They do not stop growing until their deaths, and the adults, much less their biggest, will not likely give you the chance to corral them before attempting to eat you. They are voracious, not stopping until their target has been dismantled or they’ve been subdued. Though they casually walk in a slow, almost awkward gait, they can pick up speed alarmingly fast and capable of short, fast bursts, closing the gap between you and it before you get a chance to react. They prefer ambush, and may likely know you’re there before you know they are ( chomp chomp ). Their rigid, crevice-y scales hold dirt and water easily, and many Crozards have been found with flora growing on their backs, which they simply use to better camouflage. They have powerful tails used for swimming and smacking the whole front line of cavalry across the battlefield Dire/Battle Beasts - While many are used as powerful companions and familiars, they also make excellent mounts. The list is immensely long, and I cannot be damned to write them all down, but some include: Bears, Wolves, Big Cats, Boars, Raptors, Badgers, Squirrels, etc. Draconic Mounts - All those of beastial form similar to the very diverse race of Dragons. Most are capable of language comprehension and are very quick learners, and very curious. A few are quite intelligent, capable of speech, and decision making. Regardless, they are right up there with Phoenix on some of the most difficult and most dangerous creatures to attempt to tame and train. Adults are damn near impossible to do either, and the young are often obstinate and defiant, as is their nature. But they are without a doubt some of the most powerful mounts available, even if they are only seen once in a blue moon. Draconic Beast eggs are some of the most expensive things available on the market. Dream-Touched Beasts - Creatures born alongside Aerly from Dream Trees. Dream Trees have the potential to refurbish any beast it has seen through its children. These beasts are extremely rare, and often sacred to the Aerly. Ether Steeds - This encompasses a large range of beasts that take similar physical appearances to common mounts, such as horses, but are imbued with the wild, primal forces. These include but are not limited to: * Fel Steeds '' * ''Dreadchargers '' * ''Elemental Stallions * Skeletal/Spectral Warmounts * Battle Beasts * Woden Striders * Tempest Lords * Ijo’urik Tank * Celestial Mounts * Nether Strideray Ferrgen - Creatures related to the Dawnbane. They are what most people think of when they consider Gargoyles, and are capable of truly terrifying forms. Unlike the Dawnbane, however, they turn to stone to sleep and rest, which they must do every 36 hours. Gelatinous Cubes/Spheres - The cubes are easier to come by, but are still rare (mostly because who has ever heard of taming an all-consuming cube of death?). In fact, there’s still a great deal of risk involved in ‘mounting’ a Cube or Sphere. You can’t put a saddle on it, it’ll just sink through, and so will you. Training a cube, for some reason, appears to be easier, too. Though they start slower than the Spheres, which can gain speed alarmingly fast, the cubes will easily keep pace or outpace other mounts (or try to eat them). Cubes, and Spheres, can also traverse barriers like walls and difficult terrain, by either rampaging over or through them, or eating them (eating can take longer, depending on the appetite and needs of the Gelatinous). Though none of the Cubes, Spheres or other sorts of Gelatinous will turn down a meal, there are certain things for each subspecies that they simply cannot get enough of, and all but the best trained will ignore orders and intentions to eat the lot of it. Some Spellweavers and other trainers have been able to magically imbue items to adhere to (but not sink into or be consumed by) Gelatinous, making all tameable species look even more formidable with spikes, mechanical appendages, and magically inclined limbs. Griffin/Gryphon - Body of a cat and head of a bird, the majority of Griffin are usually too small for human-sized races to ride. Some can have wings, but many either do not, or have only vestigial wings used for display or gliding purposes. A few subraces do reach horse sizes, and are magnificent beasts; however, they are one of the more difficult creatures to tame, much more to train. Though more widely spread, they, like the Hippogryf, originate from Fey Lands, and that wild, chaotic magic still fuels their intents. Hippogryf/Hypogriff ''- Generally grow much bigger than their Griffin counterparts, they have built, lean horse bodies, can sometimes have clawed cat front limbs, and a bird neck, head and wings. They are arguably more wild their the Griffin, and can grow as large as an elephant in some species. They are not nearly as common, most preferring a solitary life. ''Kirin/Ki Rin - Believed to be offspring of Unicorn and Dragons (or Draconic Mounts?), these fearsome beasts sport the abilities of both backgrounds. The only known master of a Kirin has been the legendary mount of a god. Lucians ''- No one in their right mind would ever recommend you tame and train these creatures. Believed to have once been a subspecies of Kitsune, they have since been Fey-Touched, and transformed into the beautiful, cunning and exceedingly dangerous Lucian. They have luxurious fur, bright eyes, several tails, and are swift and nimble mounts. Vicious with their sabers, they are capable of using elemental magic and glamour to confuse targets. While intelligent, their cunning and ability to trick their targets before they even know what’s going on is much more terrifying. They rank next to Phoenix in difficulty taming and training, and are envied across All for their appearance and prowess. ''“Magic Carpets” ''- A fairly well known and classic means of transport. What many ‘modern’ Spellweavers are prone to forget is that the carpets, however useful, require more maintenance than the one sitting under their living room furniture. There are two types, classified arguably under flora and herbivore; there is no known natural species of carnivorous magic carpet, though rumors about them pop up now and again. The flora kind require the same care most plants do: sun, water, and some nice plant food once in a while. These kinds may change their colors nearly at will, changing which light spectrum their exterior fibers collect energy from and reflect back, and quite a few may produce natural bioluminescent patterns that will light up at night; while they can do remarkably well in dry, hot climates, they have a hard time in frigid cold areas. The herbivore version require plant sustenance, and the better quality of the food intake, the more brilliant and intricate the designs on their exterior. They have been known to nibble on their flora counterpart if not given enough alternative grazing. A few have been known to produce bioluminescence, but have more control on its usage than the flora. Both are highly trainable, and most are verbally so; the most skilled have created empathic links to their flying carpets, which will react to their mental direction and/or distress. ''“Owlbeasts” ''- Another highly intelligent beast, and exceptionally cunning and tricky. This includes all of the following, but are not limited to: “Owlbears”, “Owlraptors”, Owlines, “Owlstag”, Deep Prowler, etc. They are up there with Draconic Mounts and Phoenix as immensely difficult and very dangerous to tame and train, and are connected to the Fey Lands from whence they originate. Owlbeasts can also be very patient, waiting out the perfect moment to murder your face when you think you have them submitted. They usually do not take kindly to strangers, and their trust is hard to gain even if you do subjugate them. Many Owlbeasts either have a burning hatred for their riders, or an unwavering loyalty and adoration towards them. ''Phoenix ''- A varied and colorful, if not immensely dangerous, species. Most phoenix would rather die fighting than be saddled or mounted, and their variant elemental abilities (there are more than just fire phoenix!) and high intelligence makes them a most formidable opponent. They are one of the strongest mounts, capable of lighting 30x their own weight, and their tears have healing properties. They are also one of the most intelligent beasts, all of the subspecies are capable of understanding most languages by default, and several can speak. Adult phoenix are damn near impossible to convince to become a mount, and even the babies of most species cannot be reasoned or bargained with (because most species do not reproduce, the same entity simply dies and is reborn in a younger form, retaining all previous life’s memories and information, over and over). But they are immensely loyal if you survive the ordeal, and will sacrifice themselves to their rider’s cause. ''Pterodactyls - Encompasses a somewhat large group of reptilian-like flyers. They make poor ground mounts, but are a fearsome sight wherever they are. Capable of sonic discharges from their mouths, and terrifying battle cries, they are singlehandedly capable of rendering a foe or group of foes senseless and scared out of their minds. Unfortunately for those interested in claiming one, they are a very rare mount, and their species is in decline. Tartaurian Maw - Believed to originate from Tartarus, these creatures lightly look like spiders, except they have only four eyes, massive body-length horns, and despite their mouths being huge, they have so many teeth, their faces as mostly a sharp-toothed grin. They can traverse walls and ceiling as easily as the ground, and don’t much care for water. Some have been known to belch hellfire, hellrime and helljolts. They can manipulate objects with their foremost limbs, and may understand basic Common, and laugh while mumbling in demonic. Thestrals - These are creatures of death and shadow, very much physically there in any of the worlds, but only seeable by those who have witnessed death firsthand. Some subspecies cannot even be touched by those who have not known such immense tragedy, making them and their actions ghostlike and frightening. They are strong flyers, good swimmers, and despite looking deathly themselves, can bear seven times their weight. Though they look somewhat like horses, they are carnivorous. Trochilidae - “Large” hummingbird-like creatures that range from size from 4 inches to 3-4 feet. They have the ability to not only change their own colors and textures to look like their surroundings, they can extend this to their riders just by the rider touching them. Unlike actual hummingbirds, they are predators, most often fishers. Many species are as quick and agile in the water as they are in the air. “Whale-Dragons” ''- Not Dragons at all, or even somewhat related. They are massive creatures that soar through the air effortlessly. They have also been sighted switching to water, and even leaving a world’s atmosphere. ''Skitterlings - Creatures that resemble bright-eyed spiders, except they’re made of natural items. Most are tree, earth and rock based, though a few can be made of more energizing and volatile elements. All of them have eyes that glitter with ethereal light captured in precious gems and stones. Sunrunner Wisps - Summoned and controlled only by the most powerful priestesses of the Argolisk sun-worshipping religion. They most closely resemble flaming, ghostly deer. They are immensely loyal to their summoners, despite many scholars believing they are demonic in origin. Their intelligence is akin to a young human child, though they are not capable of speech beyond their odd humming noises. ''Unicorn/Pegicorn ''- While endless attempts have been made, Unicorn and Pegicorn are the most difficult mounts to tame and train, second only to Kirin. They would simply rather die than be “shackled”, and most unicorn and pegicorns will revert to their elemental foundation upon death, leaving nothing akin to their previous forms. Unicorn and Pegicorn are actually one in the same; Unicorn have the ability to grow and retract wings of various types upon command, and even acquiring a more water-friendly form for traversing water (some like it so much in the water, they stay there, and are known as the various types of Kelpies!). With their ability to shift and change to suit the situation, they are immensely prized as pets, companions/familiars and mounts; but this also makes them the most difficult and arguably the most dangerous to catch. On top of everything, they are remarkably intelligent, capable of understanding and speaking all languages and the unbridled use of chaotic magic. Unlike the ‘fairy story’ unicorn, these beasts have zero qualms with leading you to your immediate death through thoughtful and intelligent trap design. Despite this, Fey have been known to ride them, and are categorized as their allies. Only three other races have been known to have them as a mount, and two are rumoured to have had Fey running through their veins.